1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lighting module for automobile vehicles. It finds one particular but nonlimiting application in lighting devices such as automobile vehicle headlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting module for automobile vehicles is described in the patent application WO2014/009185A1, which is equivalent to U.S. Patent Publication 2015/0204499. It includes:
at least one optical module adapted to produce a first beam;
a support plate for a heatsink; and
a heatsink adapted to receive the optical module and including cooling fins.
A support plate is of spherical shape. It includes a slide for an adjustment in a first given direction of the heatsink in the support plate and a first groove perpendicular to the slide for an adjustment in a second given direction of the heatsink in the support plate.
The lighting module further includes:
a blocking element that is adapted to be sandwiched between the heatsink and the support plate; and
means for fixing the heatsink to the support plate.
According to the above prior art, the lighting module comprises five modules, five associated heatsinks, five associated support plates, five blocking elements and five fixing means.
This makes it possible to produce a band of light comprising five light beams. Combined with an optical module making it possible to produce a cut-off beam a portion of which is oblique, the band of light makes it possible to produce a low beam photometric function. The five beams must be adjusted relative to one another along a vertical axis and with the cut-off beam along a horizontal axis, which is possible thanks to the two possible directions for moving the heatsink in the support plate.
A drawback of the above prior art is that this lighting module comprises a large number of mechanical parts that makes the assembly of the lighting module complex and time-consuming.
In this context, the present invention aims to remove the disadvantage referred to above.